Hellcat Squadran: Realms of Oblivion
This story is written by User:IceBite, converting the 'The Elder Scrolls IV: Oblivion' story mode into a Hellcat Squadran Series Story starring Holly. She's sucked into the Elder Scrolls Universe, to the planet Nirn, through a Rift Storm. One part of the story has Holly trying to stop the Oblivion Crisis on Nirn, while the other part is about Sen Urec, accompanied by Tory Lund, Chirox, Brutaka, Vezon, May, and IceBite, 'Realm-Hopping' through the Realms of Oblivion, using Holly's Drone Carrier, the HCS Last Resort, trying desperately to find Holly. 'Note: ALL OBLIVION-RELATED CONTENT IS NOT MADE BY ME, AND THIS IS TECHNICALLY FANON'' Prologue Holly and Sen were sitting together in a park. They were taking Holly's 3 pets out for some fresh air (especially Buggy, who quite literally lives in a cave). Pixel was busy devouring the park's trash cans, Juni was chasing a squirrel...then firing on its tree with fireballs from his mouth, while Buggy was trying to resist the urge to eat everything it saw. Now, though, Holly and Sen were too tired to try and stop them, having been trying to keep them at bay for some time. Finally, it was time to return to Kaven Base. "Well, time to go back to base," Holly said, exhausted. "Yeah, finally," Sen said. They got up to leave, when, suddenly, a flash of light appeared. Holly stared intently at it. "No..." she said softly, before the light, suddenly, opened into a Rift Storm. The Rift Storm opened dangerously close to Holly. Sen reached out and grabbed her hand, but, like a vacuum, the Rift sucked her in. Soon, the Rift closed, and Holly was gone. "No, no, no, NO!" Sen shouted. He then sent a force message to the others. A Rift Storm opened and took Holly! he telepathically told Zeta, IceBite, and Tory. Immediately, he received a response from IceBite. Get back to base. I'll contact Supervisor, maybe his guys can track it. Then, Sen noticed that someone else was missing as well, but then went back to concentrating on Holly. ---- Emperor Uriel Septim VII was in the Council Chambers of the Imperial Palace. He and the Elder Council were deliberating some recent laws. Trying times were coming to the Empire, as it appeared someone was trying to hunt down the Septims. Suddenly, a portal of crackling energy opened, and a young woman was tossed out. Immediately, the guards were on alert. "You are in a restricted area. Get out, now." The young woman didn't respond. She seemed tired and confused. The guard approached her, when, suddenly, she moved into a fighting stance. She cried, "What's going on?!" However, she moved a little too quickly. Her travel through the portal must have drained her energy, as, not long after, she fainted. Not in the mood to deal with her, the guard ordered her to be locked up in the Imperial Prison. However, Uriel Septim couldn't help but feel that there was something strange about the girl. He just couldn't put his finger on it... Chapter 1: The One from the Emperor's Dreams Sen paced nervously. He was visibly shaken by Holly's disappearance. In the same room were Zack, Leandra, Tory, Chirox, and Vezon. Finally, IceBite, May, and Natalia entered the room. Behind Natalia, Sen could see the wavering image of Temporalis, as well as the approaching form of the Scrin's Supervisor-7-19. "So, anything?" Sen asked. "We think so," IceBite said, as Temporalis produced an image that looked like several planets. Supervisor-7-19 said, '"We believe she was transported to a universe separate from ours..." "Yeah, yeah, we got that already. Rift Storm usually equals 'Other Universe'," Sen said irritably. Zack and Leandra seemed shocked by Sen's tone of voice, as his demeanor seemed to not match it. Then again, they knew that Sen and Holly were in love, so it did make some sense. Temporalis responded, "Yes, but we believe we found which one. The only issue we'll have is getting there." Then, Sen remembered something Holly was working on integrating into her starship, the HCS Last Resort. "Actually, I may have a way..." he said, and he rushed out of the room. IceBite, May, Tory, Chirox, and Vezon rushed to follow. ---- When Holly woke up, she found herself in what appeared to be a prison. Immediately, she started to panic, but soon settled down enough to analyze her predicament. She remembered transporting into some sort of Council Room, then... Just then, a prisoner shouted to her. He was obviously not human, with pointed ears, dark grey-blue skin, and red eyes. Plainly, he looked exactly like a Drow Elf. "Ah, never seen your kind before. Your attire is also different from what I've seen. Pretty little thing you are, though. Oh, I bet the soldiers will treat you special before the end. That's right, you're going to die here, whoever you are. You're going to die!" Holly just made a rude face to him and started scouring her cell for a possible weakness. She'd try and apologize for breaking out later, she decided. Suddenly, she heard commotion, and her not-so-savory prison mate said, "You hear that, the guards are coming. For you, hehahahah!" Holly then tried to search the room for anything she could use to defend herself. Then, she heard someone speak from the hall. It was a woman's voice. "Baurus, we must keep moving." "Yes sir," was Baurus's response. Then, an older man said, "My sons...they're dead, aren't they?" The woman responded, "I don't know, Sire. The messenger only said they were attacked." However, the older man responded, "No, they're dead. I know it..." The woman then said, "My job right now is to get you to safety." Holly backed away as 3 armored individuals, 2 males and a female, and an old man Holly vaguely recognized as the head person in the council room she was in a while ago, approached her cell. "I know this place...the prison?" the robed man said. The woman was slightly shocked when she noticed Holly. "What's this prisoner doing here? This cell's supposed to be off limits." One of the male soldiers comments, "The usual mix-up with the Watch, I..." "Nevermind," the woman said, "Get that gate open." She then said to Holly, "Stand back, prisoner, we won't hesitate to kill you if you get in our way." Holly decided it would be wisest if she did as they said. She backed up to the cell's window, and one of the male soldiers approach. "Stay put prisoner," he said. The sound of his voice told Holly that this man was the individual 'Baurus' mentioned earlier. Holly nodded in acknowledgement and kept still, as the woman and the robed man entered the cell. "Good, let's go, we're not out of this yet," the woman said, as they entered. When the robed man noticed Holly, he did a double-take. "You, I've seen you..." he said. Holly thought that he meant from the Council Room, but the look on his face said that it was much deeper than that. He'd seen her previously, although she had no clue how. He continued, "Let me see your face." The old man stared intently into Holly's eyes, and then said, "You are the one from my dreams." Holly remembered Sen explaining that Jedi could see visions in their dreams, and how IceBite, Vaan, and Penelo explained that, respectively, Ectoplasmic Power and Mist Power users could too. Apparently, this man had the same capability. The man continued, "Then the stars are right, and this is the day. Gods give me strength." Holly, now thoroughly confused, asked, "What's going on?" The man answered, "Assassins attacked my sons, and I'm next. My Blades are leading me out of the city along a secret escape route. By chance, the entrance to that escape route leads through your cell." Then, Holly wanted to know, "Why AM I in jail?" "Perhaps the gods have placed you here so we may meet. As for what you have done...it does not matter. That is not what you'll be remembered for." Holly was now more confused than before. "Who are you, exactly?" The man seemed to know something, as he took a moment to compose his answer. "I am Emperor Uriel Septim. By the grace of the gods, I serve Tamriel as her ruler. I sense that you may not be a citizen of Tamriel, but you too shall serve her in your own way." Holly seemed unsettled by Uriel's comment. It's as if he KNEW she wasn't from there. Holly realized, though, that the only way to make sense of this was to help Uriel and his 'Blades'. "What should I do?" she asked. Normally, she'd look to Sen, Tory, or IceBite for guidance. Now, though, without them, and this man of authority the only person to have been kind to her, she felt he would be a good one to follow, until she could think of a plan to get herself home. Uriel Septim seemed to sense her uncertainty, and responded, "You will find your own path. Take care; there will be blood and death before the end." Then, the female soldier approached, and told Uriel, "Please, Sire, we must keep moving." She then pushed a brick on the wall, and, soon, the wall opened up into a secret passage way. Holly mentally kicked herself for not sensing it sooner, with it being primitive technology, but still technology. "Better not close this one, there's no way to open it from the other side," the woman then commented. The woman and Uriel then entered the newly-formed tunnel. Then, Baurus, as he passed Holly, commented to her, "Looks like it's your lucky day. Just stay out of our way." Holly took that as an invitation to follow, so, staying behind the other male, who was in the back of the line, she followed. ---- Sen stood on the Command Deck of the ''HCS Last Resort. Tory was at the Interdimensional Drive/Navigation Console on the CD, loudly commenting on its complexity and wondering how his 'daughter' made it. IceBite and May were at the Science and Tactical Consoles respectively; Brutaka, who Helryx sent to aid in the mission, inspected the ship's drones; and Vezon was at the back of the CD, the only place where he wouldn't cause trouble. Because IceBite, May, Tory, and Brutaka were needed at other consoles and Vezon would be useless, Sen chose Chirox for a 2nd in Command for the mission, despite his initial uncertainty at doing so. Sen seemed a little upset. Fortunately, Chirox wasn't the back-stabbing Makuta he was before joining Hellcat Squadran. "We will find her, Sen Urec. No need to worry. She will be back, and safe, before you know it," Chirox encouraged. Sen smiled in spite of himself. "Thanks," he told the Makuta, "But I don't think that'll be enough to convince me otherwise." As Sen went to the Command Chair, Chirox said a quote Mata Nui said many times, proving the former Great Spirit was rubbing off on its former traitor. "In times like this, it is better to hold to hope, rather than settling into despair." Sen smiled again, "Thanks Chirox," and then went sat down in the Command Chair. He then loaded the interdimensional coordinates given to him by Supervisor and Temporalis, and told Tory to put them into the ID. Soon, an Artificial Rift Storm opened and the large vessel dived in. Chapter 2: Trials in the Tunnels The Emperor's escort, with Holly in tow, entered a small chamber under the prison. Holly heard something, a soft clang. She was about to warn the others, when, suddenly, a group of armored men with maces sprang from the shadows and attacked. Holly remembered since her outing in her universe was just to take her pets out, she left Kaven unarmed. However, she wasn't defenseless. The female soldier rushed forward, but was struck down by one assassin. It prepared to release the killing blow, but Holly rushed in, and, with her enhanced strength, released a crushing blow that crunched the assassin's armor and skull. Suddenly, the armor and mace disintegrated, revealing a man in a cloak. Holly turned to see Baurus, the other male soldier, and Uriel managed to kill the other assassins. The 2nd Male Soldier came over to Holly and the captain. Uriel asked, "Captain Renault, is she..." "Dead," the soldier said, "Or, at least, too injured for us to be able to help." Then, the soldiers led Uriel down the nearby staircase to a gate. The soldier then asked out loud, "How could they be waiting for us here?!" Baurus responded, "I don't know, but it's too late to go back now." He turned to Uriel, "Don't worry, Sire, we will get you out." The other soldier, then said, "They won't be the first to under-estimate the Blades." He then said, "I'll take point, let's go." As Holly moved to follow, Baurus moved in her way, "You stay here. Don't try to follow us." And, afterwards, they were gone. Then, thinking, Holly rushed back up to Renault's body. First, she checked for a pulse. It was weak, but there. Remembering what Sen taught her, she channeled the Force to try to heal Renault's wounds. Her efforts were largely successful. Renault started breathing again. Soon, the captain woke up. She tried to get up, but Holly slowed her. "Easy, easy. Just get up slowly, you should be dead right now," Holly told the captain. "I...have to get...to the Emperor..." Renault wheezed. "Not yet, I'm not finished," Holly responded, concentrating on both holding Renault in place, so she wouldn't hurt herself, and healing the rest of her wounds, she was almost finished when she heard some squeaking. Then, she saw rats the size of terriers come running from a newly-formed hole in the wall. Renault rose to fight them, when Holly found she had something on her arm: her Wrist Computer was undetected by the Prison Guards. She then prepared its Bolt Caster Function, and fired a bolt of lightning at the rats. Electrocuted, the rats fell dead. Renault noticed the device. "What is that?" she asked. Holly nervously smiled, "Just a little something I made some time ago back home. Ok, you should be well enough. However, we can't follow Uriel the way he and the others went. Maybe we can find a way around." ---- It took Holly and Renault about an hour to go through the tunnels, before they reached Imperial Stonework. During that time, an onslaught of goblins wounded Renault. Holly placed her against a wall while she went to investigate. Soon, she heard voices. "We should find a defensible spot and protect the Emperor until help arrives." It was Baurus. The 2nd soldier then said, "Help? What makes you think help will get here before more of those bastards! We need to get out of here!" Then, Baurus shouted, "Here they come!" Soon, the sounds of swords and maces striking sounded. Holly hurried there and lept down in time to help. One assassin got past the soldiers and was about to strike the Emperor. However, while in the tunnels, Holly obtained a rusted Longsword. A Longsword she shoved through the assassin's skull. As the assassin's armor disintegrated, the sword protruded from its mouth, as the assassin died. Holly pulled the sword out of the dead assassin, as, suddenly, the 2nd soldier drew his blade again. "It's the prisoner. Kill her! She might be working with the assassins!" Before the Emperor, or Holly for that matter, could let out a protest, Renault dropped into the room. "Stay your sword, Glenroy," she said, as both soldiers and the Emperor looked at her in shock. Baurus said, with a hint of happiness. "You're alive! How?" Renault comment, "Turns out Holly's quite a healer." Glenroy, although he didn't sheath his sword yet, looked at Renault and said, "Good to see you again, but I still think that she could be working with them, probably using you to gain our trust." Finally, Uriel heard enough. "No, she is not one of them. She can help us. She MUST help us." Finally, Glenroy sheathed is sword. "Yes sir," he responded. Then Uriel said to Holly, who had backed away because of Glenroy, "Come closer. I'd prefer not to shout." Baurus and Renault moved to allow Holly to come ahead. When she reached Uriel, he then said to her, "They cannot understand why I trust you, for they have not seen what I've seen. How can I explain?" He then looked at her again, before saying, "I know you are not from here, so you may not have heard of the Nine." Holly realized this 'Nine' was probably the 'gods' Uriel mentioned earlier. Uriel continued, "I've served the Nine all my days, and I chart my course by the cycles of the heavens. The skies are marked with numberless sparks. Each a fire, and every one a sign. I know these stars well, and, I wonder, had you been born here, what your sign would have been..." He stared at her again, before continuing, "If you were to have been born here, I would probably say you would be of the Lady." Holly had no idea what he meant, but decided to follow along. Uriel continued, "The signs I read show the end of my path. My death, a necessary end, will come when it will come." Holly then wondered, "Where do I fit into this?" "You're stars are not mine. Today, the Lady will fortify you in your quest to return home." Holly then hoped that, maybe he could help in that endevour. "Can you see my fate?" she asked. "My dreams grant me no opinions of success. Their compass ventures not beyond the doors of death." He then smiled before saying, "But in your face, I behold the Sun's Companion. The dawn of Akatosh's bright glory may banish the coming darkness. With such hope, and with the promise of your aid, my heart must be satisfied." What Holly heard surprised her. It seemed as though he was saying he was to die down here. Confused, she asked, "Aren't you afraid to die?" "No trophies of my triumphs precede me. But I lived well, and my ghost shall rest easy. Men are but flesh and blood. They know their doom, but not the hour. In this, I am blessed to see the hour of my death...to face my apportioned fate, then fall." Holly then asked, "Where are we going, then?" Uriel responded, "I go to my grave. A tongue shriller than all the music calls me. You shall follow me yet for a while, and then we must part." Uriel turned to leave. Holly moved to follow him, when a hand tapped her shoulder. It was Baurus. "You may as well make yourself useful. Here, carry this torch and stay close." He then passed Holly a lit Torch. Holly giggled at the archaic lighting device. She had a few questions that had been haunting her. First, she asked Baurus, while she had his attention, "So, what are the Blades, exactly?" Baurus responded, "We're the Emperor's Bodyguards. Our job is to get him out of situations like this. Although, I must admit, things aren't going according to plan." Holly then asked, "And Uriel Septim..." All he said was, "My job is to get the Emperor out of here alive, and I intend to do it." With that, Holly prepared to walk away, then Baurus told her, "Stick close and let us do our job. You'll be alright." Baurus moved to follow the Emperor. As Renault passed her, Renault thanked Holly again for saving her life, before rushing up ahead of Glenroy. Then, Holly followed Uriel and the Blades, aiding in the escort. ---- Sen looked around. The area they were in looked a lot like Hell. However, Tory wasn't as nearly bothered by it. Sure, he was fretting about Holly probably being in an area that looked like Hell, but his demon-sensing powers weren't causing him any pain, meaning, despite the appearance, this wasn't Hell. Or, at least, THEIR Hell. "It's not too bad..." Vezon said, “A few grass mats, some cave drawings, the heads of my enemies mounted on the wall… it could be quite pleasant.” Brutaka commented, "Why did we bring him again?" Tory just shrugged. Then, Sen said, "Well, we may as well investigate. Let's get a shuttle." Not long after, Sen, Tory, Chirox, and Vezon were in a shuttle on the way to the surface. The world was covered in lava, making it look a lot like Mustafar. When the Shuttle landed, Sen said, "Ok, we'll get out, I'll search for Holly through the Force, and, if she's here, we'll go to her. If not, we try elsewhere in this universe." "Well, can I just mention something?" Vezon asked. "No," Chirox commented. "Fine, I guess I won't mention that there's some creature charging the craft." "Fine...Wait, what?" Suddenly, the shuttle rocked, as, when Sen looked out a window, he saw a large, Crocodile-Like beast ramming the craft. It looked vaguely like Juni, with a Crocodile's head and a lot of bulk. "You have got to be shitting me....." Sen said. A moment later, after some silence, Vezon said, "All right, we can take him home, but don’t expect me to clean up after him." "Vezon, if we take this one home, I'm feeding it to Buggy." Chapter 3: The Death of a Legend Uriel, his escort, and Holly entered this large room, with a staircase running down the center. The group proceeded forward a few feet, when Glenroy held up a hand. "Hold up. I don't like this, let me check it out." He slowly moved down the staircase. Holly moved right behind him. "Hey-" was all Baurus had time to say has he reached over to grab Holly, who, surpisingly, to him, managed to effortlessly break out of his grip. She followed Glenroy, who growled a bit, but didn't tell her to go back. The 2 advanced, weapons drawn, when, suddenly, something lept from the shadows and tackled Holly. Glenroy unsheathed his sword, and Baurus and Uriel ran up, weapons drawn...then sheath their weapons again at the sight of the saurian creature playfully licking Holly, and Holly laughing and giggling. "Juni! What...how'd you get here?!" she yelled through the giggles. "And this would be a pet of yours from where you're from?" Uriel Septim asked. "Yes," Holly laughed, more from the licking than the question, "Yes, he is." Ignoring Holly, Glenroy said, "Looks's clear, let's go." Holly waved for Juni to get off and the group moved to a nearby door. Holly got there first. She tried to blast it with her Wrist Computer's Bolt Caster, doing nothing. Juni rapid-fired Fireballs (to the shock of the others) at the lock, but that did nothing. Glenroy pushed Holly aside and tried to open the door himself, before drawing his sword. "Damn it, the gate is barred from the other side! We're trapped!" Baurus called over, "What about that side passage over there?" pointing to an openned gate. Glenroy responded, "Worth a try, let's go!" Holly and Juni got ahead of the others. She looked around, seeing no sign of an escape. It was just an empty room. The Emperor and his escort entered the room. Baurus then noticed what Holly already did. "It's a dead end," he reported, "What's your call sir?" Suddenly, Glenroy turned around and shouted, "They're behind us!" Captain Renault then told Holly, "Wait here with the Emperor!" Baurus then added on, "Guard him with your life." Then, the 3 Blades ran out. Moments later, the clang of blades and maces sounded. A moment later, Uriel then began to tell Holly something. His voice was grim, as though he expected to die within moments. "I know who you are, Holly Uricei Lund. I know you are not of these Realms, but of universes beyond. I also know the event that took you from there could be considered chance. But, the gods have chosen you to be their agent in these trying times ahead. The only way for you to return home is to help save this world. You fail, and your world may very well follow." Holly was shocked by Uriel's words, but he gave her no time to really take them in, "This is where my path ends. You alone must stand against the Prince of Destruction and his mortal servents." Then, he took something from his neck, a large amulet and shoved it into Holly's hand. He then said, "Take the Amulet, give it to Jauffre. He alone will know where to find my last son. Find him...and close shut the Jaws of Oblivion!" Before Holly could ask a single question, the wall shifted: a secret passage openned, and an assassin lept through, plunging his dagger into Uriel's back, killing him instanty. Holly shouted in rage as she lunged, but the Assassin fired a bolt of lightning, stunning Holly and smashing her into the wall. "Stranger. You chose a bad day to take up the cause of the Septims," the assassin hissed. He prepared to attack Holly, but was pounced by Juni. Juni's beak punched through the assassin's armor, but the assassin flung the creature off of him and turned to attack Holly again, only to run head-long into Renault and Baurus, both impaling the assassin on their Katanas. Characters Main Good *Holly Lund (Main Character of One Part of Story) *Sen Urec (Main Character of other Part of Story) Evil *Mehrunes Dagon (Main Antagonist of Both Parts) Major Hellcat Squadran Universe Good *IceBite *May *Tory Lund *Juni (Mistaken for Daedric Clannfear for most of Story) *Chirox *Vezon *Brutaka Evil Elder Scrolls Universe Good *Martin Septim *Jauffre *Baurus *Uriel Septim *Renault (fate different from game) *Frost (Frost Atronach accidently created by Holly) *Kron (Based on 'Battlehorn Man-at-Arms' Follower NPC) *Nola Maenn (Not a character from game - made up young Ex-Necromancer that's rescued by Holly, Kron, Juni, and Frost) Evil *Scar'ir (Argonian Vampire first encountered atttempting to bite then-Necromancer Nola Maenn) Minor Hellcat Squadran Universe Good *Natalia Llehctim *Temporalis *Zack Sigurdson *Leandra Jackson *Supervisor-7-19 *Pixel *Buggy Evil *Maledict Elder Scrolls Universe Good *Glenroy *Eldamil (fate different from game) Evil *Eldamil (Formerly) Category:Stories